The Christmukkah wish that came true
by Linneagb
Summary: There is one thing that Sophie Rose has wished for all of her life for Christmukkah. And now, when she's five years old Sandy and Kirsten have decided she can have it as a last Christmukkah surprise for the holidays. Oneshot. Happy holidays


**I came up with this. It's just a cute holiday oneshot. I have made a polyvore edit for. That will be in the collection for "Other stories" You can find the link to the collection on my profile.**

 **This oneshot hasn't got anything to do with any of my other O. C fics.**

 **Sophie Rose is portrayed by Mia Talerico. Lola is portrayed by my dog Jippie (On the cover picture) This story is told from Sandy's point of view.**

"This is the worst part of all Christmukkah celebrations."

We sat around our living room. All of us. I, Kirsten, Sophie Rose, Seth, Summer and Ryan. It was Christmas day evening and all presents had been opened. Sophie had of course had more presents than all of us other together. And knowing there was still one more present that we hadn't showed her I and Seth couldn't help but tease her.

"What do you mean Sethy?" At five years old, Sophie called her big brother by silly nicknames. "I like it when we have opened all the presents and have been drinking our hot chocolate and we can all just be together for a bit."

"Yeah, but that's it. We've opened all the presents. And no matter how many or nice presents you get there are always more things you want. And it's been building up and you've been looking forward to it all year and then it's just over."

Sophie bit her lip and leaned her head to the side slightly. I could see she was thinking hardly about what her brother had said and I crossed my fingers she wouldn't agree with Seth on this. For a five-year-old a disappointment was harder than for one over twenty.

And I knew that she hadn't gotten what she wanted the very most.

Well not yet at least.

"But I had loads of nice things." She said at last and I breathed out. "Even though there was things I really wanted more I can rather be happy for what I did get rather than sad for what I didn't get. Some people don't get anything at all."

Seth bit his lip and didn't seem so sure what to say. Sophie was right, and very wise for her age. And sometimes even wiser and more caring than her brother. We had done our best not to spoil her rotten. But with two older brothers and uncle and aunts that hadn't exactly worked out.

"Of course you're right Sophie. Hey. I know. You have a lot of old toys that you haven't used for ages right? Those kind of toys that only babies use?" Sophie nodded. "What if we take and gather all of those and take them to the homeless shelter or somewhere where they can use the toys more than just putting in boxes and store them to gather dust in the attic?" Sophie Rose nodded happily. "Do you want to do that?"

"YES." Sophie shouted and I couldn't help but smile in pride. "I like giving even more than what I like getting. It makes people happy. I can go find all of those old toys right now." Sophie sprung to her feet but Seth looked to me and tapped on his wrist watch. I had to interrupt now if we wanted to do our secret surprise tonight we'd have to do it now.

"Actually Sophie." I got onto my feet and stood in the doorway to stop her. "It is far beyond your bedtime."

"But daddy." Sophie pouted. "I really want to find those old toys and help out."

"I know." I brainstormed for a solution. "Tell you what. If you go to bed now I'll go to the attic after you've gone to bed so then you'll have all the boxes with old things in the living room when you get up in the morning. Okay?" Sophie hesitated, then nodded. "You're not sad then?" I just had to ask. "I know that more than anything this Christmukkah you really wanted a puppy for your own."

"No, that's okay." Sophie Rose shrugged slightly. "I had a couple of books I wanted, and a nice mug, and a pillow that says always kiss me goodnight. And a Christmas pyjamas and even a big stuffed unicorn. Loads of nice stuff. So I don't have to be sad for not getting a puppy then."

She grabbed her new Christmas pyjamas and when she was making her way out of the living room and to the bathroom I could see that staying up way after her normal bedtime was taking its toll on her. Even though she probably would never admit it.

"I'll be right there and help you brush your teeth." I said. "Get changed first and I'll talk to mummy for a second okay?"

Quietly, for Sophie not to hear it and suspect anything Seth and Ryan got up to get the very last surprise of the Christmukkah holidays.

"It's nice of her to be grateful for what she gets rather than sad for what she didn't get. Not many five-year-olds would do that. Not even so many who are older than five…" Kirsten said and glared jokingly to Seth who only smirked jokingly back and went to get the last of the presents from his room.

I could feel my heart beating hard in my chest while I helped Sophie with brushing her teeth and waited for one of the boys to let us know they were finished. Weren't there a lot of ways for this to go wrong?

Allergies? What if this dogs weren't like the temporary family had told us? That it really did bite and jump and everything that we didn't need with a five year old in the house? What if Sophie woke up tomorrow and decided that she didn't want a dog after all?

I reminded myself that the breed we had gotten was a kind that didn't cause much allergy. That only because she was a part of a "Adopt don't shop" project it didn't mean she was mean (more like she had been living with some mean people) that the temporary family had children at Sophie's age and that they had promised us that this was the kindest, sweetest dog they had ever met. That she would be perfect for a kid.

And Sophie had been wishing for a dog ever since she was old enough to say "woof"

"SOPHIE." Seth shouted from the living room once I had finished helping out with brushing her teeth and she was ready for bed. "THERE IS ONE PRESENT WE'VE FORGOTTEN ALL ABOUT. COME HERE AND OPEN IT BEFORE YOU GO TO BED."

Sophie Rose looked up at me and I nodded in approval. Then tiredly, but happily ran down the hallway and back into the living room. I was close behind and even held my breath when I waited in the doorway while Sophie only watched the wrapped carton that still didn't show a sign of what was in it.

"What are you waiting for?" Summer asked while Sophie was still only standing in the middle of the living room watching the box. "Aren't you going to open it? Look. There's a lid on it, so you can just lift it off."

Sophie Rose had watched a million videos on YouTube with people being surprised with puppies and kittens. She could figure very well what was in the box. But seemed to hesitate whether she dared to believe it or not while she slowly walked over to the box and took the lid off.

"AW." Sophie almost shouted when she saw the brown, round-faced dog looking up on her. "Aw thank you, thank you, thank you." She sat down on the floor and hugged the dog closely. "Thank you mummy, thank you daddy, and Ryan and Sethy and Summer. This is what I always wanted."

I felt a smile form on my lips while I watched my daughter. How many discussions there had been in between all of us adults to decide if Sophie could have a dog or not. Then even more what age the dog should be, more about what breed and it felt as if we should have needed ten years rather than one.

At last we had decided that Sophie Rose could have a dog. But as I was the one that had wanted to give her one I would make sure the bills were paid, that we have everything we would need for a dog and inform Sophie Rose about everything it took to be the owner of one with four paus and tail.

"This is Lola." I went to sit down by Sophie Rose and the dog, who looked around with her brown eyes and seemed to wonder if we had all gone mad. "She's a Portugese Waterdog and… what's the matter? Aren't you happy?"

"I am happy." Sophie cried with tears streaming down her cheeks and into Lola's hair. "Happier than ever before. Oh, hi Lola. Hey girl."

"And one great thing about Portugese Waterdogs… You know that we were afraid that with a dog we would get thatches of fur everywhere." Sophie nodded and wiped the tears with the back of her hand. "Well Portugese Waterdogs don't have fur. They have hair. Which means we won't have that problem. Isn't that great? But that means though. That you'll have to brush her regularly."

"I'll brush her." Sophie said quickly. "And feed her and walk her and everything."

"That's good honey. But I've got to say something more to you. I know you really wanted a puppy. Lola isn't a puppy, she's almost three years old. A puppy is a lot of work. But if you can show that you can care for a dog like you should. Go out for walks and brush her and everything. Then maybe we can get a puppy when you're a bit older. Okay?"

"It doesn't matter she's not a puppy." Sophie's voice was still breaking. "Lola's the best dog in the whole wide world. Thank you daddy." She finally let go of her dog and hugged me instead. "Thank you mummy." She walked over to Kirsten. "Thank you Sethy…" She continued to her brothers and Summer before being back by me and the dog- who seemed to wonder what it was with all these two-legged creatures and their ways. At last being back here I could see she was fighting not to yawn or show she was tired. And after all it was past ten.

"Time for bed." I said. Sophie Rose just looked at me as if she couldn't hear a word of what I was saying. "I know, I know. But it'll be a new day tomorrow. And then we'll have to go to the store and get food and collar and leash and bed and everything for Lola."

"Can we get purple ones?"

"Sure honey." I stood up and picked her up. "Here we go."

"Sophie Rose." Kirsten interrupted before we were out the room. "I don't want no dog up in the furniture. In the sofa or anything. So Lola can sleep by your bed and not on it. Okay?"

"Okay mummy. Goodnight everyone."

Lola seemed to already have understood who she wanted to follow. She came with me and followed every step I took away from the box she had been in, out of the living room, up the stairs and into Sophie's room where she laid down by the bed when I laid Sophie down onto the sheets and spread the covers over her.

"You know what mummy told you." I said when I saw Sophie's longing gazes towards her new best friends. "No dog on the bed. We'll go and buy her her own bed tomorrow and then you'll be close to each other."

"I know daddy." Sophie laid her arm over the side of the bed and made sure she laid close to the edge so she could reach to pat Lola's head reaching out. "I like it like this too."

Obviously Lola did too, she sighed and growled in well-being.

"I know. But don't lie so close to the edge or you'll fall down tonight." Sophie Rose sighed slightly but scooted closer to the wall. "Good girl. You know I'm only making sure you don't get hurt."

"Don't worry about me daddy. Instead you." Sophie pointed to me. "Go up to the attic and find those boxes with old toys that I can give to other children that don't have any toys at all."

"Yes Miss Sophie." I said politely and leaned over to kiss her forehead. "I'll start now before I forget. But then you have to promise me to do your best to fall asleep. Okay?" Sophie nodded and pulled her covers up to her chin. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight daddy."

I had almost expected her to forget about the project with handing out her old toys and things in the excitement of getting what she wanted the very most. And the fact only that she cared for others enough not to forget about it had me smiling in pride while I climbed up to the attic (damn it, I wasn't twenty anymore and neither was my body!) and found the boxes I was looking for.

"Did you have any idea of how many of these boxes we have?" I moaned and put the first box on the floor in the living room when I came down the stairs again. "I've just taken a quick look on them but I think I saw about a million of them. Seth." I looked to Seth who was collecting all the leftover paper and threads and whatever else that had been used to wrap Christmas presents and threw them in a big black bag along with Summer. "Leave that to Summer, come and help me with the boxes. RYAN. STOP WASHING THE DISHES. WE WON'T KNOW WHAT'S CLEAN AND WHAT'S NOT. JUST PUT IT IN THE MACHINE AND THEN COME AND HELP ME AND SETH. You Ryan, wait below the ladder and I'll pass the boxes down to you. Just put them in the hallway and we'll take them to the living room later. Seth. Come with me, then open the boxes and check if they have what we're looking for. Get up." I waited for Seth to get up and then noticed Kirsten in the doorway to Sophie Rose's room. "What's the matter honey?"

I had a pretty good feeling about what Kirsten's unhappy expression was about.

"I just told her I don't want no dog climbing on the furniture." I raised an eyebrow, then walked over to Kirsten and took a look myself at what she had seen. "Who am I trying to fool anyway?"

Like I had already guessed Lola was up in Sophie's bed. With Sophie's arm around her back, our daughter fast asleep and Lola looking around as if ready to protect her against anything bad that might turn up.

"I'll see what I can do with buying an own bed for her tomorrow." I carefully closed the door and whispered to Kirsten not to wake our daughter up. "But she might have been let on the bed where she lived before. It is possible, and if I know Sophie Rose right, Lola got onto the bed by herself. Sophie Rose isn't one who break rules we give her and you know that."

"I know." I patted Kirsten's back and turned to the ladder to the attic and turned to Seth. "Are these okay?" Seth nodded. "Are you ready Ryan?"

"Yep."

"I don't know what you think." Seth said at last when we had all (including Kirsten and Summer) carried all the boxes into the living room. "But I think that the best Christmukkah present of all this year- or ever actually, was seeing Sophie so happy about her Christmukkah wish coming true."

And to that, we all just had to agree.

 **I can't think of a better idea for an ending. So that will do.**

 **Well to all of you. Happy holidays and a happy new year.**

 **Random fact**

Those of you who read many of my stories might know that I sometimes get, or am inspired by lines from books or movies or something to create something in the story. In this Sandy thinks that Sophie's been nagging for a dog as soon as she learnt to say "Woof". And that is actually what Uncle Melker in "Seacrow Island" thinks. It says that it's almost evil not having given Pelle (Uncle Melker's youngest son) a dog, because he has been nagging since he was old enough to learn "woof woof".

(This book/ these movies is some of my childhood favorites. But it annoys me it's called "Seacrow Island" in English. Because the Swedish original is actually called "Saltcrow Island")


End file.
